


Unexpected Things Happen

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking up at the mirror, he screamed as he took in his reflection, dropping his toothbrush.</p><p>On the top of his head sat cat ears, and they moved. They stood at attention thanks to his screaming.  Joshua turned his head to look down at his rear, letting out another scream at the tail that moved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ends as it does. XD No sequels no nothing. It's the cliche fade to black because I didn't feel like writing sex.

Joshua rolled over letting out a tiny moan. Feeling around for his phone on the side table, he grabbed it, eyes still closed. He checked the time, dropping his phone on the bed after seeing it was too early for him. He had the day off since he had no classes and he still woke up at 9am. Joshua nestled back into his pillows, only to open his eyes ten minutes later unable to go back to sleep. Frustrated he got up and stomped sulkily to the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush putting some toothpaste on. Looking up at the mirror, he screamed as he took in his reflection, dropping his toothbrush.

On the top of his head sat _cat ears_ , and they _moved_. They stood at attention thanks to his screaming.  He turned his head to look down at his rear, letting out another scream at the tail that moved. Joshua gripped the sink as his knees threatened to give out. He breathed rapidly opening his eyes slightly to peek at the new appendages.

They were a mixture of black and white fur. The tail bearing the same colors, sleek and soft and he lightly poked at his…own… ears and tail. Joshua pulled gently letting out a yelp at the pain. They wouldn’t budge. It meant they were real. But how in the world did he get them. This was weird and he had no idea what to do.

He stumbled out the bathroom in his haste to get to his phone remembering his boyfriend. Jumping on the bed, he grabbed and dialed Jeonghan’s number. Joshua bit his lip waiting for him to answer his damn phone. He knew the other man had classes but he’d skip for Joshua. He had too. His cat ears perked up as he heard Jeonghan say, “Hello,” in a slightly groggy voice.

Rapidly he started to explain, “Jeonghan Hannie somehow over the night I got ears. I don’t know what to do. Jeonghannie you have to get here. I’m freaking out.” As the words tumbled out, his voice got higher, the stress evident.

“Whoa whoa, wait what? Baby slow down.”

“Ears! Cat! Tail and ears!” Joshua yelled into the phone.

“It’s honestly too early and I’m still half asleep. You need to explain this to me.” Jeonghan said yawning into the phone.

“Get your butt over to my place! Now! I need help Jeonghan!”

“All right, all right. I’ll be over in ten.”

Joshua sat on his bed, head in his hands. This day was just turning to crap. How in the world would they deal with this? There was no way he’d be able to go to his classes tomorrow, or work with his new appendages.

He laid on his bed, brain slowly coming up with depressing thoughts on how his life would be ruined if these things didn’t go away, when he heard the door open. Jeonghan’s voice rang out, “Babe? Where are you? I’m here now.”

“I’m in my room.”

He waited sitting up, legs akimbo and the ears waving back and forth.

“All right so what’s the big troub—“ Jeonghan stopped, surprised. He let out a croak. “Sh—Shua what are those?”

Joshua looked at him with a deadpan look. “What do they look like Hannie?”

“Ears,” he said faintly. “Cat ears and a tail…” Jeonghan shook his head. “Are you wearing a headband? Is that something to freak over? Or did you act all panicky to get me here for sex?”

“They’re not fake! Feel them!” Joshua yelled, offended that his boyfriend would think he called him over faking a panic for sex. Please, not in the morning. Just because Jeonghan had sex on the mind a lot didn’t mean Joshua did.

Jeonghan walked over, raised his hand and started to caress the ear. Bending it back and forth feeling the softness of the fur and the pink skin on the inside of the ear. Joshua let out a small purr, placing his hands in front of his mouth in shock. Jeonghan ignored the noise, intent on figuring out the ears. But Joshua felt tingles up his spine. He wasn’t a cat but the stupid ears. His tail rose, moving towards Jeonghan’s wrist wrapping around it. His boyfriend seemingly fascinated by the feel, kept stroking the ears eliciting more purring from Joshua’s lips. Jeonghan ran a fingertip from the point of the ear down to the base rubbing gently, surprised at the fact they were indeed attached to Joshua’s head and it wasn’t a headband as he assumed.

“Jeonghan,” he whimpered. “Stop,” batting his hands away from the cat ears. It felt really weird. Nice but weird.

“Why? You sound really cute when you purr. And they’re super soft,” he said reaching out once more.

Joshua backed away from him but his tail still held his wrist taking Jeonghan with him. He grabbed at the tail trying to make it let go.

“Ah, see baby it doesn’t want me to go.” He said looking at him smirking, eyes glinting with that holier than thou look.

“Stop touching the ears and I’ll stop moving away,” Joshua said with a pout and an eye glare.

Jeonghan stared down at him. He nodded. “Ok, ok. No more ear touching.” Looking him up and down he asked, “So how did this happen?”

“I don’t know!” He cried. “I woke up and started my morning routine and then I looked up and there they were!” The ears fell flat on his head, forlornly as if feeling his despair. Even the tail drooped, falling off Jeonghan’s arm.

Jeonghan sat down on the bed, reaching out to hug Joshua. “This is something straight out of a manga or an anime. Like one the ones you like to watch.” He wrapped his arms around him and started to pet his hair.

Joshua wanted to cry. “My life,” he moaned. “What am I going to do? How am I supposed to keep going to school and work?”

“You can become my kept man,” Jeonghan said, smirking against Joshua’s hair. He kissed him gently. “My pet. You’ll just stay at home, take care of the house, and be my cute house husband with ears.”

Joshua pushed at his chest. Glaring at him, he bared his teeth, “You’re not funny. I don’t want to be your house husband.”

“Why not? I’d take care of you. Financially.” He leered at him, “And sexually. You’d be living the grand life.”

He smacked Jeonghan in the gut, who let out an oof. “I want a life. These ears need to go. The tail too,” he said looking at the offensive thing.

Jeonghan looked at him, looking contemplative as he scrunched up his face, “I heard that if you have sex they’ll fade. Or that’s how it’s like in the books, animes, and movies.”

“Sex?” Joshua asked, completely skeptical, even if he watched anime and read manga more than his boyfriend.

“Yea sex babe. It’ll be ok. We’ve done it plenty of times. We’ll just see how much we need to have before they fade.” Jeonghan gave him a dirty smile, clearly enjoying the idea of lots of sex.

Joshua backed away into his headboard. He protested. “But I have class tomorrow. Work. I can’t go if I can’t even walk from all the sex.” While sex was nice, lots of sex would kill his ability to walk for a good few days.

Jeonghan caressed him softly with intent. “It’s ok. I’ll be sure to be gentle baby,” he said, moving to cage Joshua in, giving him a light kiss as he slid his hands underneath his t-shirt.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: akdnelkw ur so generous even with all the work u have cut out for u 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm doing a Christmas thing for my fics and all the details and stuff is on my tumblr. But the gist is that if you ever wanted an extra, a question answered, or a short sequel for my stuff you can request it. But within the rules. Read the rules and send me asks over tumblr, I have anon on so it's fine if you're scared and shy.
> 
> http://liestotheheart.tumblr.com/post/154315420393/christmas-thing

Joshua let out a tiny groan as he felt Jeonghan come inside. He waited as he felt Jeonghan’s heartbeat slow down from the high of his orgasm. Running his hand down Jeonghan’s back in a soothing motion he squirmed as he felt the evidence of Jeonghan’s pleasure drip. “Are you going to take it out yet?” He whined, “I can your come dripping and I want to clean u

Jeonghan laughed, pulling out gently. “You have such weird hang ups.” He pet the cat ear, running the back of his fingers up and down. Humming he said, “The ears are still here,” reaching down he toyed with the tail, “so is the tail. Guess the sex didn’t work.”

Rolling away him, Joshua pouted, the ears moving to lie flat on his head. “Sex was your idea and they’re still here.” He shifted his thighs, “And now I’m dirty again.”

Jeonghan smirked at him. “Babe you were always dirty,” he said as he caressed his hip, smiling down at the tail that wrapped itself around his wrist again.

“I meant physically.” He moved to sit on his elbow, snatching back his tail. “And I’ll have you know before you I was a virgin.” He had never been so offended in his life.

“Yea you were,” Jeonghan said, moving in as if to kiss him. “But you had some dirty thoughts hiding behind that innocent facade of yours. So much more dirtier than I could’ve imagined. And I love it.” Laying a kiss on Joshua’s lips he asked, “Should we get back to see how we can get rid of these cute appendages?”

For a few seconds, Joshua curled in on himself, ears still flat against his skull, him holding his tail in his hands. More sex meant more fluids and things flying everywhere. But these things wouldn’t go away on its own. He sighed. Joshua let go of his tail, crawling to Jeonghan pushing him down on his back. Straddling his hips, he looked down and said, “Maybe it’s your technique. That’s why they haven’t disappeared yet.”

Jeonghan grinned up at him. Placing his hands on Joshua’s bony hips he said, “So you’re going to do the work and see how that works?”

Slowly, Joshua worked his hand on Jeonghan’s cock, getting it hard. “Yea. I’m going to use your cock like a dildo and see if that works.” He smirked at Jeonghan. “I’m going to make myself feel good. If you happen to feel good too well that’s just a bonus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once more ugly link http://liestotheheart.tumblr.com/post/154315420393/christmas-thing


End file.
